


Unfixable

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can it be fixed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfixable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by sinadino.   
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

“And you think inviting me for some Chinese dinner will fix this?”

Dana smiled as she bent down and kissed her frustrated lover. “No, honey. But neither of us has eaten since breakfast and I’m hungry.”

Jess looked up into bright blue eyes and sighed.

“Come on, Jess, it’ll be here when we get back.”

The brunette looked down at the mess on the kitchen table. Who was she kidding? Even if she was able to glue together all the shards she’d never be able to use her Count Chocula mug again. “Okay.”

FIN


End file.
